There is an increasing demand in the cosmetics industry to develop products that may be applied topically to the skin that improve the condition and appearance of skin. Consumers are interested in mitigating or delaying the dermatological signs of chronologically or hormonally-aged or photo-aged skin, such as fine lines, wrinkles, and sagging skin, and other conditions due to a progressive degradation of the dermal-epidermal junction (DEJ) and of the cell-cell cohesion in the epidermis. During the aging process, the complexion of the skin, i.e., the color and appearance of the skin, deteriorates slowly from aging and/or exposure to sunlight. Numerous cosmetic and medical treatments have been developed in an attempt to treat aging or aged skin. Such cosmetics or treatments commonly contain organic acids as their active ingredients or components. These actives are frequently associated with consumer discomfort, such as burning, itching, and redness.
Therefore, there remains a general need in the cosmetics industry for products that retard or counter the aging effects on the skin, and more specifically for products that produce such effects without undesirable side effects. In particular, there remains a need for topically applied cosmetic compositions that have anti-aging and skin texture benefits using natural plant materials as active components.
Plumbago indica Linn. of the Plumbaginaceae family, also known as Red Plumbago and Jettamoonpleung have been employed for a variety of medicinal purposes. Scraped roots have been used in poultices where the poultices are applied to the head or area that is in pain or inflamed. The bark may also be used as an effective blistering plaster, and may be applied to the spine to treat certain fevers. Plumbago indica Linn. is also said to have anti-dyspeptic, anti-microbial, and anti-fertility activities. The Plumbago indica Linn. laurel is commonly found in tropical Asia and Thailand.
Cananga odorata Lamk. of the Annonaceae family, commonly known as Ylang-Ylang, Alanguilan, and Kradung-nga, and specifically its essential oils may be used in traditional medicine for relieving pain and for relaxation. Canango odorate Lamk. is distributed throughout the entire South Asian region, but principally as a cultivated plant. In particular, this tree is commonly found in all regions of Thailand.
Sapindus rarak of the Sapindaceae family commonly known as the Soap Nut tree and Ma Kam Dee Kao in Thai, may be used in traditional medicine. Decoction of Sapindus rarak fruits may be taken as an anti-pyretic and to relieve asthma. Hot water extracts of the fruits and flowers may also be used externally as an anti-fungal, anti-bacterial, anti-dandruff and against scalp diseases, and to reduce inflammation resulting from rashes. In addition to the aforementioned benefits, Sapindus rarak also has anti-parasitic and analgesic activities. Sapindus rarak commonly grows in a virgin forest up on a mountain mostly in the Northern part of Thailand.
Curcuma Xanthorrhiza Roxb. of the Zingiberaceae family, commonly known as Wild Turmeric and Wan Too Ra Hod in Thai, bears a striking similarity to Cape York Turmeric, only the flower bracts are a deeper pink/purple in color and have a dark stripe up the center of the leaf. However, Curcuma xanthorrhiza Roxb. is not the same as common turmeric or Khamin chan as it is known in Thai, although they bear a resemblance. Curcuma xanthorrhiza Roxb. has often been used medicinally as a drink by cooking dried slices of rhizome in water with palm sugar. Another herbal drink utilizes chopped up bulbs which are boiled in water and palm sugar. Shoots, flowers and rhizomes, as well as young parts of the plant, may be eaten raw or cooked. Asian cultures use this plant in mixtures for liver, gallstones, and indigestion complaints. Curcuma xanthorrhiza Roxb. has also been shown to aid in the reduction of cholesterol and cleansing the blood. The Curcuma plant family has been used for centuries in Thailand, Java, and Bali to beautify, perfume, tighten and deodorize the skin. Tumeric, or Curcuma xanthorrhiza Roxb, has been shown to have anti-bacterial, anti-fungal, and anti-viral properties. The key constituent of Curcuma xanthorrhiza Roxb., curcumin, reduces inflammation by up to about 50% and functions as an anti-oxidant.
Physalis minima Linn. of the Solanaceae family, also known as Sunberry, Gooseberry, and Tong Tang, is commonly used in traditional medicine. The fruit is considered to be a tonic, diuretic and purgative in the Punjab (India). The Mundas (a tribe) of Chhota-Nagpur mix the juice of the leaves with water and mustard oil and use it as a remedy against earaches. The Physalis minima plant has appetite stimulating, diuretic, laxative, and anti-inflammatory activities. The plant may also be used to treat enlargement of the spleen and various abdominal conditions. Physalis minima Linn. is commonly found in Thailand, particularly in the provinces of Chiang Mai, Angtong, Nakornsrithummarath, and Mahasarakham.
Stephania rotunda Lour. of the Menispermaceae family is a vined plant, and its common Thai name is Boorapet Pung Chang. Decoction of leaves and roots is taken as an appetite stimulant in traditional medicine. The flowers may be used externally for treating skin diseases such as ringworm and fungus infection. Stephania rotunda Lour. may also be used for ulcer treatment and is generally known to have anti-bacterial, anti-fungal, and anti-inflammatory activities. This plant commonly grows in Southern Thailand.
It would be desirable to have a topical composition comprising a natural plant material to improve the aesthetic appearance of skin. It would also be desirable to have an effective treatment for the dermatological signs of aging. Therefore, safe, effective and new compositions to treat, prevent, reduce, inhibit, and/or improve the dermatological signs of aging, would be advantageous for the formulation of treatments and products for the skin. As described herein, novel and beneficial methods and compositions, as well as their mode of action, for the treatment of wrinkles and the like, as well as for personal care products for the skin, are provided by the present invention.